Assassin
by XxXtelepathyxXx
Summary: Trained to be an assassin, Haruka is haunted by familiar faces from his dark memories and is constantly hunted by his guilt. He is forced into a team with other people with special abilities like him to catch a mysterious terrorist that only they can stop. (Rated M for violence)


**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **First of all, I simply wanted to thank you for giving my story a chance! I couldn't have gone anywhere with this story without any of my readers, and I'm eternally greatful for each and every one of you! Every read and reviews are appreciated!;)**

 **Second, If you see any typos or something that doesn't make since in this story, feel more then free to tell me!**

 **Third, please don't be a scilent reader! I love hearing your comments and what you're thinking about the story! So please leave any feedback if you're comfortable with it!**

 **Again, thank you for taking time out of your day to read Assassin. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I looked over my shoulder for the third time, tossing my raven-blue hair over the other side of my face as I did so.

The same black car was still behind me, moving forward ever so slowly. It had been doing the same thing ever since I'd started the walk back home from school.

I sighed in exasperation. This was so not good. I cursed myself for deciding that yesterday was a good day to send my car into the shop for an oil change.

I quickened my pace, positive that the car following me did the same. I was so scared to know what they wanted from me. Money, probably. I guessed that they'd probably try and hold me for a ransom, seeing as my grandmother used to enjoy flaunting her money in public.

It wasn't like I couldn't protect myself. I could do that just fine, maybe a little too well. But I was out of practice, and I had no idea what weapons they might have have or how many men were in that car.

I looked back again. The black suburban was still there. The windows were tinted pure black, like my soul. They prevented me from seeing anything on the inside, not even a silhouette or a shadow.

I was almost at a break in the sidewalk. A few more blocks and I would be in the safty of the gates that surrounded my home.

And then the car sped up.

At this point, I was debating what I could and couldn't be used as a weapon. Of course, I didn't really need any to win a fight, seeing as I was one myself.

Before I noticed the car stalking me, I'd been regretting bringing home both my heaviest book from math and biology. Now, I was planning on using it as a way to flee my pursuers by swinging it into them if needed.

I decided that I would use my powers if, and only if, my other ways of escape weren't successful. I had hurt enough innocent people, and even these no-so-innocent people didn't deserve what I had mercilessly given the others.

Suddenly, the car pulled ahead of me in the street that cut me off, drove a little more, and stopped. I froze with panic, but quickly regained myself. I turned into a side steet lamp that was between me and the car. I sprinted down the street, only to find that it was a dead end, filled with dumpsters from the restaurants that surrounded us. I heard a car door slam and the sound of multiple boots hitting the cement.

A brick wall about fifteen feet tall stood between me and freedom. All of the restaurants and stores that surrounded the ally were all two stories high, preventing me from being able to climb up on the roofs to escape.

Ignoring my Grandmother's warning about keeping my powers a secret that rang in my ears at the moments, I raised my hands, palms up, as if grasping for air. A crack in the white mortar between the bricks appeared at the top of the wall and began spreading downwards.

A few seconds later, and I'd be fine.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a few seconds. I'd been so concentrated on taking down the wall with the powers I'd hardly used used in the last year that I hadn't been able to hold off the advancing men. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I spun around to face my opponents.

I quickly grabbed the man's hand off my shoulder, and twisted it so sharply and quickly that I heard a snap. While the man groaned in pain, I punched him in the stomach with the other hand. While his face was down, I kneed him in the face and he fell unconscious.

Another man stood waiting, but then advanced, seeing as one of his partners was down. He made a move to grab me, but I lunged to the side, and kicked his leg as hard as I could in the wrong way, breaking it. I winced as I heard the sound of a bone breaking.

The last man started towards me at the same time as the other, and wrapped his arm around my throat as soon as I broke his friend's leg. He was so strong in trying to contain me that my feet actually lifted off the ground. Since I'd been relying on that, I used my remaining strength to swing my legs up and flip him over onto the ground.

As he was already off balance from me slamming him into the concrete, I grabbed the two men's heads and cracked them together, hoping it would be enough to knock them out.

They both laid on the ground, not moving. I thought the first man I'd taken out was down, but apparently he could take more than a punch and a knee to the face, because he grabbed both my wrists and forced them together above my head.

He probably did want money. If I was forced to, I'd throw my wallet and run as fast as I could.

"What do you want?" I yell loudly, making sure to pretend like I appeared as intimidating as always. If I showed fear, he'd use it to his advantage. The man that was holding my arms together painfully, simply laughed.

A gruff voice from behind me said, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" _Shit._

I mentally slapped myself. I had been so distracted trying to get away from the three men that I hadn't noticed another had snuck around behind me. If only my grandmother had let me train and practice martial arts for the last year, and I actually be in shape for this.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, and kicked at the man behind me while twisting my wrists out of the other man's grip.

I stepped back, exclaiming, "Get away from me or I'll put you both in the hospital!"

I flipped my backpack off one of my shoulders and ripped the zipper open, grabbing out a small knife. I knew it would come in handy one day.

I'd risked having it in my backpack so many times at school, and now, finally, it was paying off to have it with me.

Pointing the knife at the two remaining men's faces, I screamed, "I have no problem using this knife! Back away now and you won't get hurt!"

They didn't back down, which wasn't excatly shocking. I was starting to think they wanted more than money.

The two of them split up and stalked over so that one was on either side of me, trapping me in the center of the ally.

Before either of the two had time to plan an attack in their heads, I threw the knife with deadly accuracy at the one on the right. My aim was true, and the knife embedded itself into the man's shoulder. Before he could react, with a wave of my hand I sent a cinderblock soaring through the air and into him. The man didn't get up.

I turned on my heel to face the last one, and, as he was coming towards me, swung my backpack, full of heavy books, full force into his head. That knocked him unconscious, and I could only hope he stayed that way for a long time.

I felt a warm pain in my thigh, and looked down to see an small knife in my leg. Looking up to see the thrower, I saw one last man standing behind me. _Seriously, how many of these guys are there?_

Ignoring the stabbing pain, I wenched the knife out of my thigh. The cut wasn't very deep, despite the pain. I made a motion to chuck it at the last man, but he took something off his belt.

 _A taser._

"This will only hurt a bit," he said in a growl, but the look on his face said otherwise.

I started to try and run past him, but he hit a button. Trying to stop it with my powers, I shot out my hand, but it was too late.

I screamed with the intense pain, and I hit the floor with electricity in my vains. It was like I was paralyzed, but I could still feel everything. For some reason, it triggered some memory in the back of my mind, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I needed it to stop. If this continued for much longer, I'd surly die. I couldn't take it.

And then, as my thoughts had been answered, the electricity stopped flowing, and my body stopped feeling like hundreds of knives were stabbing me.

The man with the taser walked towards me, and I knew it was over. I'd lost.

He produced a needle out of his jacket and proceeded to stab it into my wrist. Panic waged over me for more than the apparent and obvious reasons, due to old memories. I opened my mouth to talk, scream, anything that would help me.

For a second, nothing happened. But then, I got tunnel vision, and my face started to go numb. I couldn't move at all. I struggled to stay conscious, not knowing what sick things were planning for me, but my eyelids were closing of their own accord.

While my mind was silently screaming to snap out of it, my eyes closed completely, and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Sorry if it's a little to violent for you, I just really like a nice fighting scene;)**

 **Anyway, if you enjoy it so far, let me know what you think of it! And if you want to read more, stick around for more!;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XxXtelepathyxXx**


End file.
